PUPPY BOO
by Rei.Avi
Summary: Nagisa memang baru merasakan naksir seseorang di usianya yang ke17, ada masalah?


**PUPPY BOO?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Disclaimer:** Ansatsu alias Assassination Classrom dan YOI bukan milik saya. Kalau iya, mereka nggak akan seterkenal sekarang hehehe. Judul diambil dari lagu milik Hey! Say! JUMP yang berjudul sama.

 **Warning:** BL, AU!AssClass, tidak ada kelas bunuh membunuh-semuanya normal. Nagisa 17 tahun, Yuuri 26 Victor 30! (Tuanya kau Vityaa….). Ah! Dan maaaap banget ya kalau OOC ya… pertama kalinya nulis AssClass sama YOI /bow/

Summary: Nagisa Shiota baru pertama kalinya naksir seseorang ketika berumur 17 tahun dan duduk di kelas 12 SMA Kunugi. Ada yang keberatan? Silahkan hadapi Karma xDDD

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PUPPY BOO…?**

Nagisa menyadari pertama kalinya ia naksir seseorang adalah ketika berumur 17 tahun dan duduk di kelas 12 SMA Kunugikaoka. Yayaya… bisa dibilang sangat telat sekali bukan? Di saat teman-teman sepantarannya sudah mengenal apa itu suka dan cinta sejak masih di bangku SMP bahkan SD. Tapi Nagisa Shiota tak perduli. Memang apa salahnya kalau dia baru bisa menyukai seseorang di umurnya yang sekarang? Anggap saja dia telat puber ckckckck. Dan Nagisa sama sekali tak tersinggung jika ada yang mengatainya telat tumbuh, telat puber dan sebagianya. Sungguhan. yah… Tidak selalu sih.

Salah satu hal yang menyebalkan dari telat naksi— ok telat puber ini adalah…. Tak ada yang percaya dengannya. Misalnya saja…

"Apa Nagisa? Kau jatuh cinta? Apa kau sudah siap? memangnya kau sudah besar?" Atau..

"Heee…. tidak usah macam-macam Nagisa… Kau ini masih kecil, ahhaha" Ingin rasanya dia mencekik Karma saat itu juga. Huh. Nagisa sudah 17 tahun demi Dewa Ubi kesayangan Isogai! Tapi paling tidak, karena marah dan ngambek yang berkelamaan akhirnya dia mendapat traktiran makan siang selama seminggu dari Karma. Hehehe…. Nagisa menyeringai dalam hati. Ngomong-ngomong soal orang yang ditaksir…

"Eh.. Selamat datang Nagisa-chan~~" Muka Nagisa langsung memerah saat membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut dengan senyum sejuta watt milik Victor Nikiforof, objek taksiran(?)nya selama dua minggu ini. Yap. Tepat sekali! Orang beruntung yang membuat nagisa jatuh cinta pertama kali adalah sang Victor Nikiforov, legenda hidup Rusia yang pesonanya terkenal seantero dunia dan siap meluluh lantahkan hati setiap wanita (dan beberapa pria), dan rupanya pemuda mungil nan lugu ini pun ikut jatuh hati kepadanya.

"Ah…. em… tadaima Nikiforov-san," Nagisa menyapa dengan malu-malu. Aih…. indahnya cinta pertama.

"Mou Nagisa-kun~~~ sudah kubilang berapa kali, panggil saja aku Victor Nagisa-chan." Astaga. Senyum seperti itu seharusnya illegal.

"Hehehehe…." Nagisa Cuma bisa tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk rambutnya karena gugup. Dengan langkah pelan Nagisa masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga, meletakkan tas ke atas meja dan langsung merebahkan diri ke shofa, sesekali matanya melirik Victor yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Yuuri~~~~ kapan makan malamnya siap? Aku sudah lapar~~~"

"Sebentar lagi Victor!" Terdengar suara teriakan dari arah dapur. Ah.. Nagisa hampir melupakan satu lagi penghuni baru di rumahnya. Katsuki Yuuri, sepupunya. "Nagisa-kun.. kau sudah pulang? Sebentar lagi makan malamnya siap, kau mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Kau pasti lelah seharian di sekolah." Yuuri keluar dari dapur dan tersenyum kecil menyambut kedatangan Nagisa. Nagisa membalanya dengan cengiran.

"Baiklah Yuuri-nii, aku juga sudah tidak sabar memakan masakan buatanmu."

"Ne ne ne… benarkan Nagisa-chan masakan Yuuri memang tidak ada duanya. Makanya cepat selesaikan masakanmu Yuuri…." Victor mengacak rambut Nagisa gemas, membuat si empunya makin memerah lagi jika bisa. Secepat kilat Nagisa langsung berdiri dan lari ke kamarnya. Takut jika suara jantungnya yang berdebar bisa terdengar Victor dan Yuuri. Poor Nagisa.

"Vitya! Jangan mengganggu Nagisa-kun!" Terdengar suara Yuuri memarahi Victor

"Aku tidak menganggu Nagisa-chan, Luchik.." balas Victor. Nagisa penasaran dengan nama panggilan yang sering dipakai Victor untuk sepupunya itu. Hm… mungkin besok Nagisa bisa bertanya pada Irina-sensei, dia kan juga bersasal dari Rusia.

"Jangan mengelak, lebih baik kau bantu aku menyelesaikan makan malam kita."

"Ehhh.. tapi aku kan tidak bisa memasak Yuuri…." Nagisa tidak bisa lagi mendengar suara percakapan dari kamarnya. Hanya samar-samar terdengar suara gelak tawa kedua sahabat itu yang terdengar. He-ehh… mereka kedengarannya sangat akrab sekali. Bodoh, jelas saja mereka akrab, mereka kan bersahabat. Tak jarang Nagisa menyalahkan dirinya karena merasa cemburu dan iri dengan kakak sepupunya yang bisa dengan gampangnya berbicara dan bercanda dengan Victor, tidak seperti Nagisa yang hanya bisa bertemu Victor setelah pulang sekolah dan berlatih basket.

Andai saja dulu dia mengikuti klub skating dan bukannya basket… mungkin kesempatannya untuk mendekati Victor lebih besar. 'Tidak! tidak! tidak!' Bukan sepert itu…. bisa-bisa Karma dan Isogai akan mengulitinya jika tiba-tiba keluar dari basket dan masuk ke klub skating. Nagisa membayangkan ngeri. Ketua klubnya itu, si Isogai memang kelihatnnya ramah dan sangat charming; tapi saat marah saaaangat menyeramkan, bahkan melebihi Karma.

Membaringkan tubuhnya ke ranjang Nagisa mengenang pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan Victor (dan jugaYuuri) saat pulang sekolah, dengan tubuh yang lelah, wajah kusut serta penuh keringat seusai latihan. Benar-benar bukan kesan pertama yang baik. Nagisa yang kaget tiba-tiba ada tamu di rumahnya langsung diberitahu oleh ibunya (yang kadang memang pelupa) kalau mulai saat itu sepupunya yang dari Hasetsu yang juga atlet skating, dan juga temannya akan menginap selama 1 bulan di rumah mereka karena tempat mereka latihan sedang direnovasi atau apalah itu. Karenanya sekalian untuk berlibur dan lama sudah tidak mengunjungi keluarga bibinya Yuuri memutuskan untuk datang. Membawa Victor juga bersamanya.

Kalau diingat-ingat… terakhir kalinya Nagisa bertemu dengan Yuuri dan keluarganya saat Nagisa masih kelas 4, hampir sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Pantas saja waktu itu Nagisa sempat tidak mengenali Yuuri dan justru malah melongo menatap Victor yang saat itu ada di sebelah Yuuri. Lalu dengan mudahnya Victor menggoda Nagisa soal bau keringat dan seragamnya yang basah. Ugh~~ betapa ingin pingsan saja Nagisa saat itu juga.

Saat pertama kalinya Nagisa melihat Victor meluncur di atas es, saat itulah Nagisa sadar dia naksir dengan pria Rusia itu. Yuuri juga hebat…. tapi Victor berbeda. Saat Victor melakukannya, Victor seperti menari dan terbang di saat yang bersamaan. Sooo beautiful.

.

.

"Nagisa-kun, ayo turun.. makan malamnya sudah siap."

"Hai." Sejak Yuuri datang Nagisa tidak pernah lagi merasa lapar dan memakan mi instan jika ibunya harus lembur. Dan seperti yang Victor bilang, masakan Yuuri-nii memang lezat.

"Yuuri-nii, apa kalian akan kembali ke Hasetsu satu minggu lagi?" Nagisa membuka pembicaraan makan malam.

"Ah! Kami lupa belum memberitahumu ya.. Karena Ice Castle belum selesai kami akan tinggal di sini lagi sampai bulan depan. Kami sudah berbicara dengan pemilik Ice-Koro, jadi mulai besok kami bisa berlatih di sana sampai kembali ke Hasetsu." Nagisa langsung sumringah mendengar jawaban Yuuri, itu artinya… dia… Victor. Apa Nagisa boleh berdansa sekarang?

"Jadi mohon kerjasamanya sebulan lagi ya Nagisa-chan ;) Maaf kami merepotkanmu lebih lama lagi." Victor ternsenyum dengan charming-nya.

"Ie… aku senang kalian di sini lebih lama lagi, hehehe… aku jadi tidak sendirian di rumah, hehehe.." dan juga bisa bertemu Victor lebih lama.

'Eh?' Yuuri menatap penuh arti sepupunya yang saat ini tampak makin semangat menyantap makan malamnya. 'Apa…' Yuuri menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir pikiran yang aneh yang mendadak terselip.

.

.

"Kau sudah mengatakan perasaanmu pada kakek skating itu?" Nagisa menyemburkan minuman begitu mendengar pertanyaan Karma.

"Karma! Kau hampir membuatku mati tersedak. dan siapa kakek yang kaumaksud?"

"Ck, tentu saja kakek skating yang tinggal di rumahmu itu Nagisa."

"Victor bukan kakek-kakek Karma! Dia baru 30 tahun!"

"Heh, tetap saja hampir dua kali lipat usiamu," Nagisa menyipitkan matanya tak suka.

"Apa maksud pernyataanmu itu Karma-kun? Kau tidak suka aku berteman dengannya?!" Enak saja. Memangnya siapa Karma sampai melarangnya dekat dengan siapa. Nagisa tidak pernah melarang Karma berteman denga siapapun, dari berandalan yang paling berandal sampai siswa teladan se-Kunugi, Nagisa tidak pernah melarangnya sekalipun.

"Bukan seperti itu Nagi—"

"Lalu apa Karmaa?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terlalu dekat dengannya Nagisa, rasa sukamu itu.. dia terlalu tua untumu, coba pikirkan sekali lagi."

Sudah cukup! "Aku pulang sekarang." dengan sebal Nagisa berjalan cepat meninggalkan Karma dan teman-teman setimnya yang lain. Karma bodoh!

"Nagisa, tunggu!"

"Tidak mau! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" Karma benar-benar menyebalkan. Awas saja kalau si setan wasabi itu tidak minta maaf, akan kubuang semua persedian stroberi miliknya! Dasar menyebalkan!

"Nagisa!" Karma menarik lengan Nagisa, menahannya berjalan lebih jauh lagi.

"Apa lagi Karma? Aku lelah dan ingin sampai rumah secepatnya."

"Dia tidak akan membalas perasaanmu Nagisa." Nagisa menggertakkan gigi, apa yang dikatakan pemuda berambut merah itu? Jika dia bermaksud membuat Nagisa menjauhi Victor hanya karena perbedaan usia dia tidak akan berhasil. Nagisa mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Karma. Tidak berhasil.

"Karma…"

"Dia tidak akan pernah berbalik menyukaimu karena dia sudah punya kekasih— bukan! tapi tunangan." Nagisa menatap sahabatnya tak percaya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tajam khas Karma.

"Jangan bercanda Karma.."

"Aku tidak bercanda, kuso!" Nagisa berjengit mendengan karma memaki, meski ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. "Kupikir kau sudah tahu dan hanya bergurau soal perasaan suka itu. Tapi semakin hari kau terlihat semakin menyukainya…" Karma benar "… dan aku tidak bisa membiarkannya terus-menerus Nagisa. Pada akhirnya Nagisa yang akan terluka.. kalau kau terluka kau pasti menangis, dan nanti pasti aku yang repot juga."

Nagisa ingin tidak mempercayai Karma, tapi jauh di hatinya Nagisa mulai ragu. Karma tidak akan berbohong untuk hal semacam ini. Nagisa menelan ludah pelan, memberanikan bertanya, "Siapa?"

"Katsuki Yuuri."

Nagisa terdiam. Lalu dengan cepat berbalik dan berjaln dengan sigap, Dia harus memastikannya sendiri. Karma tidak mengejarnya.

.

.

"Jadi kapan pernikahan kalian akan diresmikan?" Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya sebelum memasuki ruang keluarga ketika mendengar pertanyaan ibunya.

"Kami belum memikirkannya bibi, iya kan Vityaa?" Nagisa membatu di tempatnya berdiri. "Nonono~~~ aku ingin kita menikah secepatnya. Kita sudah menunggu terlalu lama Yuuri~~ My Katsudon~~ " Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah gelak tawa ibunya dan erangan protes dari Yuuri. Yang dikatakan Karma ternyata benar. Oh Tuhan, bagaimana bisa Nagisa tidak tahu kalau—kalau orang yang disukainya sudah bertunangan dengan saudara sepupunya sendiri? Nagisa biasanya adalah orang yang teliti dan memperhatikan hal-hal kecil. Astaga… Nagisa tidak tahu dia harus tertawa histeris atau menangis sejadinya. Karma benar…. Nagisa memang bodoh.

Setelah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan pelan Nagisa mengatur ekspresi wajahnya senetral mungkin lalu berjalan ke ruang keluarga, menyapa sekedarnya dan segera masuk ke kamar. Diabaikannya panggilan Victor, pertanyaan ibunya dan juga tatapan aneh dari Yuuri. Yang terakhir mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, Yuuri tidak mungkin tahu kalau sapupunya menyukai tunangnnya …kan?

"Nagisa… kau baik-baik saja? apa kau sakit?" pintu kamarnya diketuk pelan.

"Tidak kaa-san. Aku.. hanya sedang banyak PR."

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa turun untuk makan malam. Hari ini kaa-san dan Yuuri memasak kari special." Nagisa bergumam mengiyakan.

Dari awal seharusnya Nagisa bisa menyadarinya. Kedekatan hubungan pelatih dan murid antara Victor dan Yuuri sangat tidak biasa. Kebiasaan Victor yang selalu menempel Yuuri, panggilan-panggilan yang terdengar manis, lalu… pelatih mana yang mengikuti muridnya berlibur sampai sebulan lamanya? Nagisa ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena baru menyadari kamar tamu di rumahnya cuma ada dua, dan yang satu dipakai untuk penyimpanan barang; itu artinya…. Victor dan Yuuri sudah sekamar sejak hari pertama. Nagisaaaa… bagaimana hal sebesar itu bisa luput dari perhatianmu? Baka Baka Bakaaa!

.

.

"Nagisa-kun.." badan Nagisa menegang kaget mendengar suara Yuuri dari dalam kamarnya. Sejak kapan Yuuri-nii ada di kamar? Pemuda barambut biru itu menutup buku Kimianya dan memutar kursi yang ditempatinya dan menghadap Yuuri. Senyum tipis terpasang di bibirnya. Sudah seminggu ini Nagisa berusaha menghindari Victor maupun Yuuri.

"Hm… ada apa Yuuri-nii? Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Sepupunya itu tampak berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil, "apa Nagisa-kun menyukai Victor?" Nagisa tersentak dan tertawa canggung, yang di telinga Nagisa sendiri terdengar palsu. "Te..tentu saja Yuuri-nii, Victor-san orang yang baik. Semua orang pasti menyukainya kan?" Nagisa tak berani menatap mata Yuuri.

"Hah… maksudku bukan seperti itu Nagisa-kun." Nagisa bungkam. "Mungkin aku salah.. tapi beberapa kali kuperhatikan saat Nagisa menatap Victor, sama seperti aku dulu menatapnya. Tatapan kagum, terkesima, penuh harap.. dan sesuatu yang lebih dalam." Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar.

"Gomen.." Kepalanya makin tertunduk.

"Kenapa meminta maaf Nagisa-kun?" Yuuri mengusap kepala Nagisa lembut, membuat Nagisa serasa ingin menangis.

"Karena… karena aku me-menyukai—" dahi Nagisa berkerut ketika mendengar Yuuri tertawa kecil. "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan Nagisa-kun. Seperti yang kau bilang sendiri Victor orang yang pantas untuk dikagumi dan dicintai. Sama seperti Nagisa-kun, aku dulu mengagumi dan mencintai sosok Victor yang sempurna dan luar biasa."

"Dulu?" Nagisa bertanya penuh rasa ingin tahu, apa sekarang Yuuri-nii sudah tidak mencintai Victor lagi? Tak perlu waktu lama Yuuri menjawabnya "Hu-um.. karena setelah aku mengenalnya lebih jauh Victor jauh dari kata sempurna. Victor sangat pikun, kadang terlalu jujur dan tidak bisa membaca suasana, dan dia bahkan tidak bisa memasak air tanpa membuat pancinya hangus atau kompor yang meledak," Nagisa melongo, "Tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin jatuh cinta dengannya. Sifatnya yang aneh itu yang membuatku benar-benar mencintainya. Bukan sosok super star sempurna yang selalu terlihat saat dia tampil di tv ataupun majalah. Ah! Maaf… aku malah merancau." Nagisa menggeleng cepat, merasa tidak keberatan. Nagisa sadar, jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya perasaan Yuuri jauuuh lebih dalam dan boleh Nagisa sebut indah?

"Karma bilang kalian sudah bertunangan lebih dari dua tahun yang lalu? Aku tidak tahu.."

Yuuri kembali tertawa dan mulai menceritakan bagaimana awal pertunangan mereka bukanlah sesuatu yang direncanakan dan secara spontanitas. Yuuri bahkan tidak menganggapnya tunangan sungguhan, karena belum yakin dengan Victor sendiri. Cerita lalu berlanjut dengan Yuuri yang pindah ke Rusia untuk berlatih di sana sampai akhirnya kembali ke Jepang setelah Victor memutuskan untuk pensiun dan jadi pelatih Yuuri (lagi) beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi karena rink tempat Yuuri bermain sedang dalam perbaikan Hiroko (ibu Yuuri) menyarankan Yuuri dan Victor berlibur dulu ke Kunugi sekalian mengunjungi Nagisa dan ibunya, sampailah seperti sekarang. Dan bukan salah Nagisa juga kalau dia tidak tahu kalau Victor sudah bertunangan, karena memang sebelumnya Nagisa tidak pernah tertarik dengan figure skating dan segala gossip-gosipnya. Nagisa benar-benar tertawa mendengar hal ini.

"Terima kasih Yuuri-nii.." Yuuri tersenyum dan kembali mengacak rambut Nagisa, membuatnya mengerang.

"Sama-sama Nagisa-kun. Lagipula… bukankah menurutmu Vitya sedikit terlalu tua untukmu? Lihatlah rambut yang menipis dan berwarna putih itu, tolong jangan bilang padanya aku mengatakan itu" Keduanya tertawa bersama. "Kalau boleh aku menyarankan… temanmu yang berambut merah itu lumayan tampan juga…" Yuuri mengedipkan sebelah mata dan berlalu dari hadapan Nagisa yang melongo tak percaya.

Di kamar tamu di sudut rumah Victor bersin tiba-tiba.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Nagisa sampai di sekolah dengan perasaan yang lebih ringan.

"Ohayou minna… Ohayou Karma~~…" Yang disapa memandangnya penuh aneh, curiga. Begitupun dengan teman sekelas yang lainnya, semua tahu seminggu ini mood Nagisa sangat buruk.

"Heee… kenapa tiba-tiba kau mendadak ceria seperti ini Nagisa-kun? Kau salah minum obat?" si Iblis Merah mengerutkan sebelah alisnya. Di sudut kelas Isogai terlihat khawatir, terakhir kali sang ketua kelas melihat mereka keduanya tampak seperti sedang bermusuhan.

"Nani? Memangnya tidak boleh?" Sebelah alis Karma semakin tinggi. "Kau tahu Karma… kalau kau sedang tidak mengamuk, kau terlihat tampan juga, hehehe."

Kelas seketika hening. Nakamura dan Isogai membatu, Maehara menjatuhkan ponsel yang dipegannya, Okamoto tak sengaja merobek majalah mesumnya.

Nagisa menatap sekelilingnya dengan heran. Memang ada yang salah dengan perkataannya? Lalu… kenapa wajah Karma jadi merah begitu? Nagisa mengedikkan bahu merasa masa bodoh. Teman sekelasnya memang terkadang sangat aneh.

"EHHH! KARMAAA.. Kenapa kau pingsan tiba-tibaa?!"

Sugino menepuk dahi melihat Nagisa yang kebingungan melihat sahabatnya mendadak tak sadarkan diri. Nagisa yang polos. Kasihan Karma..

.

.

.

Nagisa memang baru merasakan apa itu cinta ketika berumur 17 tahun dan duduk di kelas 12 SMA. Dan YA… perasaannya memang tak terbalas (terbekatilah sifat sulit peka Victor!) tapi setidaknya Nagisa bersyukur karena pernah menyukai alias naksir orang sehebat Victor Nikiforov. Ah…. tambahan juga akhirnya dia bisa menyadari ketampanan sahabat baiknya, si iblis wasabi berambut merah ;)

 **END.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Review dan ConCrit saaaangat diharapkan ;)


End file.
